This invention relates to a ski glove or mitt which is capable of interlocking with an extension on a ski pole grip.
Strapless ski pole grips are known in which one or more finger extensions overlie a portion of a skier's hand to retain the grip even when the skier relaxes his grasp. Such grips are safer than grips having a strap which surrounds the skier's hand and can entrap the hand should the ski pole become caught on an object. When the finger extensions are sufficiently long and formfitting to encompass a substantial portion of the skier's hand, the skier can relax his grip to a substantial extent without losing the grip or losing its orientation within the skier's hand. However, too loose a grasp will allow a strapless ski pole grip to rotate out of the position necessary for proper pole planting. Also, adverse atmospheric conditions such as snow and sleet can cause the ski pole grip to slide and rotate slightly out of position within the skier's hand.
Prior ski pole gloves and mitts have incorporated snap connectors which mate with snap connectors on a ski pole grip. Such an interlocked glove and grip unduly hinders the ability of a skier to withdraw his gloved hand from the grip while waiting in lift lines and the like. It also has been proposed to interlock and produce a non-slip engagement between a glove and handle by using detachable fabric fasteners on the glove and handle. While fabric fasteners may work when holding only one handle, ski poles are held in both gloved hands and such fasteners do not allow easy withdrawal of the skier's hand, except by use of the other gloved hand which also is interlocked to a ski pole.